Vaelyn Surana: Awakening
by Rosilin McKiee
Summary: Vaelyn Surana is now the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Duty calls and her story continues. One elven mage against assasination plots, talking darkspawn and demons.
1. Chapter 1

Sodding rain... sodding Wardens... sodding darkspawn!

I've been in a dark mood this whole trip, and the constant downpour hasn't improved it any. At least we have horses, I prefer riding to walking no matter the weather. The young knight riding with me has stayed fairly quiet, I think my dark demeanor has kept her from talking to me. She also seems a bit snotty, and it's made me instantly dislike her.

"We're almost to the keep, Commander."

Commander... I'm still not used to my new title. The higher ups at Wiesshaupt promoted me after reviewing the happenings of the events after Ostagar. Now I'm being sent to Howe's former arling to take control and clean up the corruption and organize the troops. His keep is to be the new home of the Wardens in Ferelden, which is all fine and dandy. The Orlaisian Wardens left about a dozen of their number at the keep, in order to help me until I have more recruits. The last six months have been a whirlwind of activity.

I pull my mount to a stop when a dark whisper at the back of my mind cuts through my thoughts... oh, sodding wonderful.

"Dismount. Now!"

The young knight gives me a startled look, but then obeys my order. I'm already on the ground, swords drawn. The knight looks confused, but draws her own sword and straps a shield to her arm. Our horses scent something on the breeze and snort before turning around and fleeing in fear. Their panic seems to have registered in the knight's eyes and she looks nervous. I turn my attention to the task at hand and charge down the road, running lightly, ready to spring into action.

Just up ahead I see a haggard looking soldier fighting off a handful of darkspawn. I send a bolt of lightning ahead and then the knight and I aid the man. After the immediate darkspawn are slain I focus and can tell there is a lot more darkspawn inside the keep. Maker! Why can't things ever go the way they're planned? The soldier has regained his wits and looks at me with large eyes.

"It's you! The Hero of Ferelden! Oh, thank the Maker!"

That title's getting old, I really shouldn't have let Alistair start calling me that.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know! They came out of nowhere! All I heard were the screams and people dying; I got out as fast as I could and ran into these..."

The man's fear is palpable. Poor bastard, he really doesn't seem to be the fighting type, probably a farmer recruited into the militia. Hopefully I can get some useful information out of him.

"How many darkspawn are there?"

"I don't know. Hundreds! The Wardens didn't sense them until it was too late, and then they were everywhere! I'll see if I can't find some help. There has to be a patrol on the road."

I give him a nod and watch as he runs away. He'd only get himself killed here anyways. My attention turns to the young knight standing next to me as she starts talking.

"We don't have a lot of time, Commander."

"You don't say..."

My voice is dripping with sarcasm, and it makes her flinch as she realizes she just stated the obvious to the Commander of the Grey. The excitement of the battle must have made her forget her place, it wasn't intentional. Dammit, now I feel a bit guilty, maybe I should throw her a bone.

"Nice swordwork. You're not just a guide ,are you?"

"Oh! Pardon me, Commander. I'd assumed proper introductions would be taken care of at the keep. My name is Mhairi. I was a knight in the king's service until I was recruited a month ago, but I haven't taken my joining yet. The seneschal sent me to bring you back. I was not expecting this!"

There she goes stating the obvious again, it's a bit annoying. She's got quite the air of self importance, and that annoys me more. Well if she survives today and then her joining, I might just give her a ton of scut work until she is a little more humble. Oh, I'm liking that idea...

"Let's keep moving."

"Right! Let's teach these evil bastards a lesson."

Maker save me from new recruits!

* * *

><p>Well I'm not liking the picture that's being painted for me. For starters, the darkspawn organized a sneak attack, that in itself is highly unnerving. Vigil's Keep is hardly a stronghold, a handful of well trained men could overrun it without much bloodshed. The walls are in ruins and there's too many weak spots to guard. Looks like Howe was spending all his money on things other then the maintenance of his keep, what a shocker.<p>

Mhairi and I have secured the exterior of the keep and are now working at doing the same to the interior. Sounds of battle and the scent of magic catches my attention. I throw open a door to see a mage turning a hurlock toasty. The corpses of two templars lie mingled with dead darkspawn. The mage turns around and I'm surprised to realize that I know him.

"Er.. I didn't do it! Hey, I recognize you from the circle... I know what they've been saying about me, but this? Not my , don't get me wrong. I'm not broken up about them dying, to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

I can't help but snort with amusement.

"So you killed these darkpawn by yourself?"

"Of course. Well, they helped. A little. Before they tragically died. You may call me Anders, my dear lady. I am a mage and, sadly, a wanted apostate."

Mhairi's reaction to the word apostate is immediate, she seems to recoil and regards Anders with deep suspicion. It's all I can do not to roll my eyes.

"An apostate? At Vigil's Keep?"

Again with the stating of the obvious. Was she an echo in her past life?

"You weren't here when we arrived. I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman as yourself."

I roll my eyes at the cheap line.

"Look, we don't have the time to discuss this. Mhairi, so what if he's an apostate? Grey Wardens take whatever help they can get. And as for you, Anders, I'd never forget you... I was Beth's friend and I bet you don't remember my name."

Anders gets a bit flushed at the mention of Beth. They'd had quite the messy break up way back when.

"Um... Well, tell you what. I'll help you, and we can discuss what comes later... later, once all these bastards are properly put down, yes?"

"Sounds good to me, welcome to the party."

We continue on, leaving only corpses in our wake. Mhairi keeps her distance from Anders at first, but after he heals her when a shriek slices her neck open she acts less weary of him. We manage to save some people, and get a brief glimpse of a dwarf who throws explosives. Killing darkspawn is doing wonders for my dark mood. There is nothing quite like getting to kill things to help perk me up.

We've cleared out most of the keep, but sounds of battle are coming from one more room. I burst through the door to find someone fighting off ten or so darkspawn. The warrior is short, but... Maker! It's Oghren! He smiles and waves at me before continuing to fight. With a big smile on my face I do the same. Once all the darkspawn have been slaughtered, Oghren walks towards us and grins.

"A-ha! There you are! When these darkspawn showed up, I thought, "just you wait until the new commander gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out of your arses!" Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you are. Good on ya!"

"Oghren! You're here? I can hardly believe it!"

"Doubting your eyes, huh? I get like that, after the fifth bottle or so. Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden."

I'm grinning again. I've missed Oghren dearly these past months. Mhairi is glaring at him and looking like she just ate something sour.

"He was here when I left. I can't believe the Wardens didn't kick him out."

Okay, I'm a bit past irritated with her now. She has no right to judge who should and shouldn't become a Warden. Pretentious little wench. Just as I go to snap at her Oghren gives her a lecherous grin.

"Hey! If it isn't the recruit with the great rack!"

That's a boy, Oghren, use your dwarven charm. Hehe.

"Yes. A prize for the Wardens, to be sure."

"I know, I know, too good to be true, right? Hey.. who's the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?"

I give Oghren my best eye roll of annoyance. Anders doesn't seem too impressed by the dwarf.

"Wow. A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that **anywhere**."

"Huh. A mage comedian. Thought those normally died young..."

"Okay, enough you two. We've got darkspawn to kill. Oghren, it's good to see you again, really."

"I find that hard to believe"

"As do I."

I turn around and give the mage and the knight each one of my nastiest looks, which instantly makes them both step back and look away. Oghren just chuckles and hefts his ax over his shoulder before giving me a big grin.

"Now let's go introduce some darkspawn arses to my foot. Only polite thing to do."

I wink at Oghren and then lead my little group onwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Well then, that was interesting. Talking darkspawn... I've heard some of the emissaries or the alphas hurl insults or commands, but never full out sentences before. The bastard was hard to take down too, a much better fighter then your typical hurlock. It even called itself "The Withered", which is the first time I've heard a darkspawn use a name. What matters is we were able to save Seneschal Varel, as that man is invaluable (or at least that's what I was told in a letter from the other wardens).

We had just finished fighting when we could see soldiers approaching on the road. The man we rescued outside the keep must have run into them and diverted them here. I make sure Varel is okay and then we hurry down to meet the new arrivals.

When we get close enough to pick out faces I can't help but smile. I take a moment to remove my helm and tuck some hair back into my bun. A small detachment of templars branch off of the main group with a man in shining silver and gold armor leading them. As soon as he gets close, I drop to one knee and Varel does the same.

"It looks like I've arrived a bit late. Too bad. I rather miss the whole darkspawn killing thing."

The sound of his voice sends warm shivers down my spine, which pushes warm memories to the front of my mind. As he finishes his sentence, Mhairi gasps and utters a "King Alistair!" before falling to her knees, Oghren gives her a funny look while Anders just looks surprised.

"I'd wanted to come and give the Wardens a formal welcome. I certainly wasn't expecting this. What's the situation?"

Varel and I stand, and before I have a chance to answer Varel starts speaking.

"What darkspawn remained have fled, your majesty. The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead, or... missing."

"Missing? As in taken by the darkspawn? Do they even do that?"

"I do not know your majesty. I know only that we cannot account for all the Wardens."

"I see, and are you alright, love? You weren't hurt in the battle, were you?"

The concern on his face warms my heart, we haven't been apart for very long but it feels like forever since I've seen him.

"Nothing can take me down. You know that."

I can't help but give him a warm smile, I don't like it when he worries too much.

"I do know that. It's very comforting actually."

Our little exchange seems to have made the templar standing behind Alistair very uncomfortable, which tickles me. Alistair doesn't seem to notice and continues speaking.

"You have quite the task ahead of you. Really, I'd like to help you fight the darkspawn, but you're on your own for the moment."

"Hey! What am I? Chopped nug livers?"

Oghren's objection makes me want to chuckle.

"From the smell that's not a bad guess."

"I came to join the Grey Wardens, and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands! Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!"

Ander's witty retort and Oghren's irritated reaction makes it all the harder for me not to laugh out loud. Instead I give the dwarf an amused smile.

"Of course you're welcome, Oghren."

"Ha! Well smack my ass and call me Sally! I'm in!"

"I... suppose all are welcome, in this dire time."

There Mhairi goes again, acting like she's the commander, not me.

"Joining the wardens, hey? Well good luck with that!"

Anders is looking skittish, and he doesn't fool me, I've noticed him already take two steps sideways. The templar has noticed too, and steps forward now with an angry look on her face.

"King Alistair! Your majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal!"

"Oh the dwarf's a bit of an ass, but I wouldn't go that-"

"She means me."

All eyes turn to the depressed looking mage with the earring.

"This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the circle to face justice."

"Oh please, the things you templars know about justice would fit in a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow."

"Never! I will see you hanged for what you've done here, murderer!"

Seriously? Why do so many templars have to be missing common sense? Ugh, she's giving me a headache.

"Murderer? But those templars were- oh, what's the point? You won't believe me anyhow..."

Anders looks even more resigned. Alistair gives him a pitying look and then turns his gaze to me.

"It seems there isn't much to say. Unless... you have something to add, Commander?"

"Yes, I hearby conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens."

"What? Never!"

Oh, the templar is angry, and her temper tantrum triggers a memory. Rylock, that's her name. I've heard rumors about how ruthless she can be when pursuing a mage, apparently a lot of the mages she captures end up being returned to the circle a bit damaged. Her temper is famous.

Alistair is unimpressed by her conduct, and gives her a kingly look before speaking.

"I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the Right of Conscription, no? I will allow it."

"If...if your majesty feels it is best..."

Oh, Rylock is pissed, something tells me I'll have to keep an eye out for her as she may try to snatch Anders back. She turns and walks away in a huff.

"Ha! Way to go kid! Welcome aboard!"

Oghren, once again, gets nice and loud as if to rub in the templar's failure to get Anders in her clutches.

"Me? A Grey Warden? I guess that will work..."

Anders looks a bit shocked, but not upset.

"Congratulations, ser mage. I look forward to fighting at your side."

Well now, I think young Mhairi may have the hots for the apostate by the doe eyed look she's giving him, interesting.

"Then if you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave."

Alistair looks to Varel and I for confirmation that we have things in hand. Varel steps up again and addresses his king.

"I believe the estate has been secured, yes. We have suffered great losses but the darkspawn are gone and there are survivors. Oh... excuse my manners. I am Varel, seneschal of Vigil's Keep. And I am most grateful for your timely rescue, Commander. I will aid you in the ruling of the lands of Amaranthine."

"You're very welcome, Varel."

"Come and speak to me soon. There are many matters to attend to, not the least of which is the Joining. You'll need to replenish your numbers."

I nod my agreement and then Varel turns to walk back to the keep, motioning for the others to follow him. I watch them leave and then turn back to Alistair, who's stepped closer.

"I hate having to ask you to do this, love. It'd be so much more interesting to keep you at court..."

"Hmm, I'm sure it would be. Are you sure you don't want to stay and help for awhile?"

"I'd love too, but unfortunately I'm needed to help deal with problems in the Bannorn. So it will be up to you to deal with the vestiges of the blight before the situation grows out of control. No easy task, but I'm confident you are up to it. Now let me say a quick goodbye before I change my mind..."

He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek, as there is a lot of people watching. Eamon's worked hard to get Alistair to tone down his public displays of affection. I understand why, but I can't help but wish for a more passionate kiss when I'm not going to see my templar for at least a few months. I briefly squeeze his hand and give him a goodbye smile before letting him turn and leave. I don't go back to the keep until he is out of sight.

Duty calls.


	3. Chapter 3

Joining ceremonies are... Maker, they're cruel. I'm just going to say it. I know they're necessary and all, but it doesn't make it any less gruesome that so many don't survive. Oghren's looking at me closely, good thing I've perfected the art of masking my emotions. Varel nods at me that he's ready, so I begin as Alistair began so long ago at my own Joining.

"Since the first, these words have been spoken at the ceremony: Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

I stand as still as a statue as the ceremony progresses, my mind keeps replaying my Joining over and over in my head. Poor Daveth, I think he would have been an excellent Warden. I do not miss Jory, but I sometimes find myself wondering what happened to his wife and child at Redcliffe... they probably didn't survive the invasion of undead.

Oghren's fine, which is a relief. I was pretty sure he'd survive, but the taint is cruel and there was always a chance he wouldn't be able to tolerate it. Anders is unconcious but alive. As for Mhairi, well her bravado wasn't enough to win this battle. Varel and I remove her body from the room and then have Oghren help us move Anders to a bed before we allow the doors to the hall to be opened.

Then it's time to see to my duties as the new Arlessa. I spend the rest of the night discussing the situation of the arling with Varel, Mistress Woolsey and Captain Garevel. Few things are more uncomfortable then going over paperwork in a suit of plate armor. After a few hours Varel finally declares that I need rest and sends everyone away so I can get some sleep before the sun rises.

* * *

><p>Only four hours of sleep. Maker! It's like being on the road again. I'd really like to stay in bed but I can hear grumbling down the hall. I quickly rise and dress in just enough time to get decent before a knock sounds at the door. Having managed to pull on breeches and a tunic I sit on the edge of the bed to pull on my socks.<p>

"Enter."

"Thunderhumper, Commander!"

"Good morning Oggie, head hurt a bit?"

My dwarven companion gives me a narrowed eyed glare of annoyance for stating the obvious.

"Of course my sodding head hurts, I had a lot of ale after that damned Joining thingy! Had to get the taste of that awful stuff out of my mouth."

I chuckle and shake my head in amusement as I begin to pull on my armor. Oghren leans against the desk near the wall and idly inspects the things scattered atop my work surface.

"Still at it, eh?"

I look up from buckling on my greaves and give him a quizzical look. In answer he nods over at the large tome on the desk, the stem of a dried rose sticking out from between the pages.

"Oh that. Aye, I'm still at it."

"Not happy with Leliana and the other bards' versions of your story?"

"Those are fine, very poetic. I just prefer to have the truth written down. Well my version of the truth. Just in case..."

Oghren gives me an understanding nod and crosses his arms across his chest. Something's up with him, but he'll tell me when he's ready.

"Think you could help me get the rest of this on, my friend? The scar on my side makes it hard to get at some of the buckles."

"Sure thing... er, just this once. You better not tell that pretty boy mage that I helped you put on your armor, like some sodding servant."

"Why on thedas would I tell Anders? Hopefully Varel will have a maid to help me soon."

I get a grunt and then he helps buckle the last few straps on my armor. I long ago stopped thinking of it as Cailan's. It's mine now, and thus has become associated with the "Hero of Ferelden" (which is why Alistair started wearing a different style). Some of the stupider nobles have been trying to get armorers to make them armor that looks identical to my set. I think they'd be appalled to know that I think it's too flashy. I'd like some plain old Grey Warden armor, but then nobody would know it was me and go back to treating me like some uppity elf.

"There! All strapped up, heh heh."

"Very funny Oggie."

"That's me, the comedic relief for the Warden Commander."

"Speaking of titles, I was planning on you being my second in command, if you have no objections."

I give the red bearded dwarf a serious look to show that I'm not joking. He considers my offer a moment and then shrugs his shoulders.

"Eh, as long as I don't have to do any paperwork. I saw the stack that old bat shoved at you last night, no thank you."

"Well you may occasionally have to help with some if I'm not around, but Varel could do most of the work. You'd be more in charge of new recruits and the like, which I know you can handle."

"Well I guess that would be alright, Lyn."

"Calling me by my name again, eh?"

"Hey now! I knew you before you were famous, I'm allowed. I'll still call you Commander in front of the troops."

"I was just messing with you, Oggie. After all I knew you when you were the drunk who was almost kicked out of the warrior caste."

"Low blow, Lyn, low blow. You'd have been a drunk if you were married to Branka. That woman could drive anyone to drink."

Considering all we've been through, I think it's pretty amazing that Oghren and I ended up as friends. I killed his wife, not many guys would be so understanding about that. Granted she was one hell of a crazy bitch, but she was still his wife...

We walk to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat. I begin my rounds and start to get the place in order. After finishing my morning paperwork I make my way out to the courtyard and have a nice chat with Herren and Wade. Good to know we at least have a decent blacksmith and armorer. I speak with everyone, and struggle to remember everyone's names. I've also managed to spend all the money I'd saved on starting to get the keep's defenses upgraded. Voldrik promises me that we can get this place up to dwarven standards, I plan on making sure he keeps that promise.

Now I just have to go decide the fate of some prisoner they captured before the darkspawn attack.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Alistair,_

_I wish you were here, I'm not going to lie. I miss you. It absolutely sucks to sleep alone again. I blame you for my insomnia._

_It's been a crazy couple of weeks, which shouldn't surprise you. For starters guess who's son was caught breaking into the keep and who I then recruited into the Wardens? Nice guess, but wrong, it's Rendon Howe's son, Nathanial. Fergus Cousland had told me a bit about him when we were at court, but that did not prepare me for the real thing. Nathanial survived the Joining and actually is turning into a pretty decent Warden. We met his sister in Amaranthine and she backed me up on how evil his dad had become, so he doesn't act like he wants to kill me anymore. I know what you're thinking but don't compare him to Zev, he's not even a tenth of the assassin that our Crow friend was and not charming at all. He has earned Oghren's respect however, which counts for a lot. I personally think that under the brooding exterior is a good man, here's hoping he doesn't prove me wrong._

_I've also managed to recruit two other unlikely candidates. A dwarven woman named Sigrun who was a member of the Legion of the Dead, and a dalish woman, Velanna, who has some major attitude problems. Oghren managed to convince the elf that dwarves are born as stones, grey streaked stones are boys and pink streaked stones are girls. I'm giggling just thinking about it. I cannot wait to see what she does to him when she finds out he made it all up._

_How's Dane? Have the puppies been born yet? Give him a hug for me and an ear rub. It's not fair that I have to be without both of you. _

_Back to the matters at hand. Counting myself we have six Grey Wardens stationed at Vigil's Keep. The army is mostly rebuilt. I've also managed to repair and upgrade the defenses of the keep. Wade is working day and night upgrading the armor of the troops to silverite as I managed to find a vein of it during my travels. I stopped a plot to assassinate me by some of the nobles. And we have a cat that lives in Ander's pack. He named him Sir Pounce-a-lot, and he even took on a genlock during one of our battles. He really is a nice cat, which is saying something considering I'm a dog person._

_Also, when I next meet with you we have some serious business to discuss regarding the darkspawn. It's not good, and may change how we handle all future encounters with the creatures. Suffice it to say that they're evolving and are now capable of much more dangerous actions. _

_I hope you're having no trouble settling the squabbles in the Bannorn. I hope you were smart enough to bring Teagan with you, or Fergus. _

_Well, I must wrap this letter up, I can hear Mistress Woolsey calling for me. The damn woman is constantly trying to get me to go over numbers with her. I hate math, which you know. I much rather be killing things then discussing the price of wheat. _

_Maker watch over you, my templar._

_Love always,_

_Your Dragoness_

_P.S. Wynne sends her regards. We got to meet briefly in Amaranthine and chat. She is just as surprised as I was to find that her time isn't up yet. _

"Are you in there, Commander?"

The sound of the treasurer's irritated call makes me wince a bit, I've been avoiding her all day. I've been run ragged the last couple of weeks and this is the first time I've had a few minutes to write a letter.

"Commander?"

Woolsey's voice has started to reach a higher pitch of annoyance. I can't help but grimace as I reach over and unlock the door before returning to my task of blotting, folding and placing the letter in an envelope.

"In here Woolsey."

The door quickly opens with slightly more force then what was necessary. I give the older woman a look of lofty irritation, which seems to settle her a bit.

"I need to go over these numbers with you, Commander."

I make her wait while I seal my missive and address it. Then I neatly store my writing supplies and stand up from my desk. I run my hands over my favorite blue gown to smooth out the wrinkles and then level my best Warden Commander look at Mistress Woolsey.

"I'm afraid I have to leave for Amaranthine right away. I was just going over some correspondence I received, and there are matters that only I can handle. Varel can go over the numbers with you, he is more then capable."

I quickly brush past her and leave her sputtering in my wake. I've gotten a handle on things around here. Varel has taught me what needs to be done on a day to day basis, but I generally leave those duties to him. I've been focusing on training the army and teaching my new Wardens some tricks of the trade. My biggest worry has been the warring factions of darkspawn. Between the Architect and the Mother I'm going to have a lot of killing to do. I've only been back at the keep for a day.

"Commander? You sent for me?"

The nervous twitter at my shoulder announces the arrival of Private Chalke. I stop and hand her my letter to Alistair.

"Yes I did, private. This letter needs to be sent out right away along with all the letters that Varel has waiting to be sent. The roads are clear enough now that you should be able to get the job done quickly."

"Yes mam... uh, I mean Commander. Right away Commander."

I can't help but find it very amusing that even though I'm shorter then the majority of people here they all act as if I'm some big scary monster. At least that fear keeps them from making jokes about my height...

It takes little time to go to my room and change out of my dress and back into my armor. I pack some saddlebags and grab my swords and staff before walking back out to the main hall. My fellow Wardens are all ready and waiting for me. I don't stop moving but give them a nod to follow me and continue to the courtyard and from there to the stables.

We have important Grey Warden business to attend to.


End file.
